1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of data warehousing applications, and in particular to data warehouse applications for networks of self-service machines (SSMs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Database management systems are used to collect, store, disseminate, and analyze data. Large-scale, integrated database management systems provide an efficient, consistent, and secure data warehouse capability for storing, retrieving, and analyzing vast amounts of data. This ability to collect, analyze, and manage massive amounts of information has become a virtual necessity in business today.
The information stored by these data warehouses can come from a variety of sources. One important data warehouse application involves the collection and analysis of information collected in the course of transactions between businesses and consumers. For example, when an individual uses a debit or credit card to access an automated teller machine (ATM) or purchase an item at a retail store, the identity of the customer, the transaction, and other related information are collected. Traditionally, this information is used only to determine if the transaction should be completed, and rarely for other purposes.
However, such data could also be used to identify demographic information concerning the customers and cross-sell other services and products. Unfortunately, the infrastructure of SSM networks does not support such uses of the information. Thus, there is a need in the art for mechanisms that allow for the exploitation of this information.